


【居北】哎你说凡事都有个第一次嘛【R15肉渣】【一发完】

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 【存个档】*相声流沙雕小肉渣了解一下*在线点击观看居同志扮居吃老虎*RPS警告*平行世界警告*我觉得是R15*不知为何我好喜欢写他俩第一次。





	【居北】哎你说凡事都有个第一次嘛【R15肉渣】【一发完】

第一次的时候是真的尴尬。  
比如该痛的时候是真的很痛，他觉得他的屁股都快被撕了。因为讲道理他俩以前谁也没这方面经验，北小宇同志路子野一点学习过点理论知识，但是也就停留在了理论知识这个层面上。  
而且第一次其实挺乌龙的。  
他俩就平常一样的坐着东拉西扯插科打诨突然居一龙就一本正经的喊他。  
——小白。  
——哎哎哎，龙哥你说。我听着呢。  
北宇同志心不在焉的一边回话一边打着游戏。  
——小白我喜欢你。  
——好好好，你喜欢我………啊？？？  
终于听出哪里不对的北宇同志这才瞪大个眼睛张着嘴巴回过头他看他的好龙哥，满脸的都是【不是，龙哥你没烧着吧？】  
结果他还没准备好说个啥居一龙同志直接就亲过来了。嗯，亲过来了。嘴对嘴，还带上了舌头！他嘴巴没来得及闭上，一下子就给人上了垒。  
我操啊龙哥你这么刚的吗！  
北宇被他这么一整游戏也打不成了。直接挂机。没一会儿就给人突突死了。还好他一开始就没开麦，不然这会儿他俩保不准的就得上爆料了。  
讲道理北宇一开始是想反抗的，奈何面前这人死倔死倔的捞着他的腰把他往身上扣，他俩都快成连体婴了！北宇双手抵着对面胸企图推开他龙哥。  
未果。  
拗不过，真的拗不过，气死人了，他力气没龙哥大啊！  
现在他嘴唇被吮的有点麻，换姿势换气的时候他拧着眉头想说上个几句抗议结果还给对面吞成了几声鼻息一般的哼哼，声音卡在喉咙口，听起来没有由来得就感觉欲擒故纵的紧，这就不太妙。他俩舌头缠一块儿。这会儿居一龙老师居然还有心思伸手摸着他的后脖子把他头仰起来。他喉结颤了颤，口水有点兜不住就从嘴角流出来挂胡子上。北宇这时候不着调儿的想着天啊他长那么大！竟然被一个男人强吻了！丢人！  
呃嗯………不过其实也不算是强吻。因为其实他对他居老师也不是没意思。  
就是他还没怎么搞清楚那意思到底是个什么意思。  
等到他俩好不容易打架似的啃叭完，他俩又花了不到一分钟时间脑袋磕着脑袋的大喘气。脑子还算清醒的北宇想着不行我一定要跟龙哥理论理论，结果下一秒就被想理论的人一把圈着腰整个儿提溜起来丢上了床，北宇同志整个脸都黑了。  
——哇不是、龙哥，  
怎么还带上床的？？  
他背后刚着床居一龙就趴过来歪着脑袋开始啃他的喉结，膝盖嵌到他四仰八叉还没合上的腿之间卡好了一个位置，一套动作行云流水，原本裹着他腰的两只爪子一只继续扣着他腰另一只一转眼就伸到了他衣服里，北宇脑子里警铃大作，属于另一个人的手掌热度一贴上他的皮肤他就吓的一个大缩。  
不不不不，这、接吻还能忍！其他的就太过了！  
——哇靠别别别别别别龙哥！停一停停一停……靠啊！别掀我衣服！  
他龙哥显然并不是很想停。就这么一会儿功夫的北宇的上衣已经给居一龙卷了一大半，小半个粉嫩嫩的乳头若隐若现的藏在布料下头。北小宇同志现在手忙脚乱紧张的下意识咬嘴唇，耳朵尖尖都快红透了。也不管这会儿手脚乱动到底是不是蹭了什么神秘不该蹭的地方。好不容易揪住他龙哥的手想把他拉开点，结果那手的拇指还好死不死的刮在了他露出来的半个乳尖上。性暗示太强了。他又是一个抽吸。  
啊！再这样下去就要失身了！这哪还行！内心这么咆哮着北宇同志使了好大劲儿把摸着他的那两只爪子从他身上硬掰开，一边还大喘一口气喊了一大声。  
——龙哥！  
居一龙倒是停了。就是北小宇同志现在看起来不太好。因为常年胃病北宇本来就有点瘦，两条腿又细又长本来在大裤衩里就显得空落落松松垮垮，现在这么一折腾就有半边裤管给蹭到了大腿根去，大夏天晒出来的熊猫腿不是盖的；衣服撩了一半露出来的腰腹上能看到一排肋骨，肚子又因为实在是没几斤肉所以躺着的时候总有瘪下去的那么一块，裤腰就这么搁在了突出的胯骨上。北宇同志大概是不知道他自己现在这模样而且从脸开始连着脖子连着衣服下面一半能看见一半不能看见的胸都红的跟个虾米似的。这风景从上面的角度看下来就显得特别的色情。然而他脑子现在是糊的，他就光觉得他的脸现在真他妈是烫。  
——我说你今天也没喝酒啊？？  
怎么办事儿这么出位！  
后半句他愣是卡着没讲。  
——嗯，没喝。  
因为被居一龙同志抢答了。  
居一龙同志，大好青年，一本正经，目不斜视，声色温柔可人，原人设钢铁直男。一边抢答，一边还露着如花似玉的笑容顺便在北宇看他看的发愣的时候再反手一把把对方的手腕握回手里，最后斯斯文文的把它们举过当事人的头顶就交叉着一扣。  
行叭，动作是挺斯文的，就是当事人北宇同志他现在挣不开。  
前功尽弃。北宇同志现在真的很委屈。他欲哭无泪。  
——哎哟我的好龙哥，你醒醒，我是北宇。  
——嗯，我醒着。你是白宇，我是朱一龙。  
——………  
北宇觉得他差不多要放弃挣扎了。  
——龙哥，  
北宇同志把眉头挤成了一团，内心疯狂的做着思想斗争，他想了半天到底要不要把后半句话讲出来。因为感觉一旦讲出来他不但节操要掉，贞操估计也要掉了。  
而压着他的居一虎同志就这么安安静静耐耐心心看着他等他说话，实在是挨不住这闪亮剔透，清纯萌动的眼神，北宇最后还是咬了咬牙。  
你说也是，就现在这么个，他衣冠不整，满面潮红，裆位还给人抵了一膝盖的架势，还能有什么其他发展？？  
——龙哥，你是不是想操我…  
——嗯。  
这一声应的干净利落，掷地有声。完了居一龙同志还嫌没讲清楚似的补了一句：  
——小白，我想操你。  
哇。  
北小宇同志当即就觉得他脑子一轰。  
他情场老司机（自己说的）这会儿居然觉得一时半会儿这话分量太大他有点受不住。他的脸更他妈烫了。不是，就这么一句烂俗骚话，给他龙哥说的那么天真烂漫，怎么杀伤力怎么还这么大？？而且他堂堂七尺钢铁男儿！第一次在床上！听到有人说想艹他！一个胡子拉碴一个糙汉子有什么好艹的！  
他脑子一团浆糊。但是他发现自己好像并没有被冒犯，甚至还有那么点儿小鹿乱撞。  
哇。坏了坏了，他龙哥坏了，他自己也坏掉了！！  
居一龙见北同志这会儿当机了一句话也没讲，也就开始自我反省是不是他一步到位想的太快，他是喜欢北宇没错，但指不定北宇压根儿也没那个意思，强迫别人不好，自己一头脑热太冲动，不应该，这会儿说不准还伤了两人感情。  
居一龙这么想着越想越难受，然后就垂下眼睛松开了箍着的那双手。  
——对不起，小白，是我不好，你觉得不高兴，我再也不勉强你了。  
哇这声音可真是写满了难过与委屈，兔宝宝居一龙要是有耳朵，这会儿就该耷拉下来了。北宇同志被这语气吓了一跳，心里莫名的一揪，这不知道哪门子来的保护欲一下子就又涌了出来，他脸也不红了，这会儿倒是起身探起了他龙哥的情况来，到嘴边的话就这么脱口而出。  
——不是、龙哥，哎你跟我道歉个啥啊！我没不高兴，而且我这么大人了你还能勉强我干啥啊这、  
北宇这话还没说完，对面的重新亮起来的眼睛就挑起来直勾勾的看进他眼睛里。  
——那也就是说…你乐意？  
北宇想着要是人的眼睛里能种花，那他龙哥现在的眼睛里一定开满了漫山遍野的小花儿。  
——我……  
虽然的确是没有不乐意。  
然而怕不是被带沟里去了。  
北小宇同志现在算是知道什么叫一句话梗在喉咙里说也不是不说也不是。他叭叭了张嘴巴半天没讲出一个字，接着别开眼睛叽里咕噜急的方言都憋出来了几句，最后才咬了口嘴巴憋红了一张脸瞅上来。  
哎算了反正都这样了，不就是被龙哥干嘛！又不是被别人！  
——…先说好了啊龙哥，我没和男人做过。  
居一龙一听，咧嘴笑开了花儿。  
——我也没有，但我们可以试试。  
——小白。我们可以试试。

生米煮成了熟饭。  
事后北小宇同志悲壮的想，居一龙我真他妈是信了你的邪！  
他的小白兔龙哥怎么在床上就这么坏呢！！！！  
不过一开始疼归疼，最后其实还挺舒服的。  
他龙哥喜欢他，他也喜欢他龙哥。  
后来他俩就谈起了小恋爱。

-Fin-

 

===  
*没了。  
*以后不知道会不会有拉灯部分的深入解析。


End file.
